


I'd like to meet her

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Hehe. I'm Essie. Essie Brunwell. But that's not what it said in the paper. It said E-Estelle Mariana Harri-is Elizabeth Katrielle Brunwell. I don't know that girl. Can I meet her?
Relationships: Jeff/Jane
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I've just started my 7th year so sorry if this is trash.

I'm the lady of the house. You thought you could get rid of me. No. No way. I am eternally here. Don't worry if you don't make me mad, I'll kill you ,heh, quicker child. I know you are you are a soul who doesn't truly know how insignificant you are. Hehe. Time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Reporter: Hello welcome to News at 7. Headlines are that a family has been found dead, apart from their 11 year old daughter. Police are working hard to find out who the culprit is-  
Essie's POV

"Tch. They don't care." Essie sat up in her evening gown. It was so stupid. The fabric itched her skin. Essie pulled it off, over her head. The bloody cut hadn't yet healed. She rembered it clearly. Her father cutting his own daughter? He had to die. Essie laughed quietly. Everyone was simply pathetic. Apart from a few. Speaking of which, she had a new news clipping. In her large room, Essie had an old bound book. When she had found it, it was empty with old crinkled pages. But she filled it up with everything on the creepypastas. She idolised them all. Her latest one was a sighting of Jeff the Killer in a forest around 5 miles away. 

Essie dressed in a grey shirt, black hoodie, black combat boots and pink peppa pig leggings. She knew weird choice, but what else did she have? 

Essie cycled to the forest and found a pool of deep red blood, dark, dark, dark blood. Beautiful blood. Tasty blood. Without warning, Essie started lapping up the blood. Her dark brown hair was red from the blood now, but Essie simply licked her lips. "Jeff? Where are you?" Essie called out to the trees. 

The next day

Essie had been quickly adopted by a young couple. They were sweet, but dull. So they had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
